


Pirate's Treasure

by Prncsssarahj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Iwaizumi gets chewed out, M/M, Oikawa makes a friend, Pirate nerds Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and some minor angst, just minor tho, warning: there's an earthworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prncsssarahj/pseuds/Prncsssarahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was seven years old when he and his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, decided to dig a six-foot deep hole in the backyard of Iwa-chan's house in order to find buried treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Look. It's 2 am. I'm tired. This is based on an experience of mine.

Oikawa Tooru was seven years old when he and his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, decided to dig a six-foot deep hole in the backyard of Iwa-chan's house in order to find buried treasure. They were convinced that it was their cosmic destiny to find a pirate's treasure and become pirates themselves, as seven year olds often are.   
It was a hot day, and they managed to dig down about six feet behind the shed in Iwa-chan's backyard before Iwaizumi's mother brought cold water outside for her son and his friend. The indignant screech when she discovered that they had dug up her azaleas made Iwa-chan stop digging immediately.  
"Iwaizumi Hajime! Get your butt up here right now!" she said, fury radiating from her face in a way that made Tooru worry that Iwa-chan would be grounded for several years to come.  
"Quick, Oikawa, give me a boost," whispered Iwa-chan, eyes wide and guilty.  
"Okay," Tooru answered softly, feeling guilty that Iwa-chan was going to get yelled at for something that was partially his fault. He didn't even complain when Iwa-chan accidentally stepped on his face on the way up, kicking dirt into his mouth which he had to spit out immediately. Iwa-chan's mother helped hoist her son the rest of the way out of the hole, setting him firmly on the ground and immediately beginning to admonish him.  
Tooru noticed an earthworm working its way across the shovel Iwa-chan had been holding and decided he would rather watch that than pay attention to the ruckus up above. The earthworm worked across the handle in slow, even movements as beads of sweat dripped down Tooru's neck.   
Suddenly, he realized that he no longer heard Hajime and his mother outside of the hole.   
"Iwa-chan?" he called tentatively. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
He waited a few seconds, but nobody answered. They left him! They left him in the hole because it had been his idea to play pirates in the first place, and Hajime's mother would never forgive him.   
He stared at the earthworm.  
"At least you didn't leave me, Worm-chan," he whispered, feeling tears rush to the surface. "At least I have one friend..."  
With that, the earthworm tumbled off the handle of the shovel and started eating its way into the dirt.  
Tooru started sobbing.  
"Oikawa-kun?" came a voice from outside the hole. It was Iwa-chan's mother! And oh- that was Iwa-chan's face leaning over the hole! They came back for him!  
"Hang on, Oikawa, we went to get a ladder," explained Iwa-chan.   
Indeed, a ladder was promptly placed into the hole, and Tooru scampered up as quickly as humanly possible. While Hajime's mother went down for the shovels, Tooru hugged his best friend tight.   
"Why are you crying, Oikawa?" asked Hajime.  
"I thought I was gonna have to be best friends with an earthworm," explained Tooru, rubbing at his runny nose.  
"That would be fun, though..." mused Hajime.   
"Yeah, but Worm-chan is no Iwa-chan," said Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight everyone, enjoy your lives pls


End file.
